Heartbeats
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Uma noite para estar confuso… Uma noite para acelerar a verdade… - SONG FIC, ONE-SHOT


[IMG].[/IMG]

Título: Heartbeats (Batidas Do Coração)

Autor: Fernanda  
Categoria: **Challenge Novembro/2009, Songfic, 5º Temporada, angst, smut.**  
Advertências: Sexo  
Classificação: NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Uma noite para estar confuso…Uma noite para acelerar a verdade…

Vídeo no youtube: .com/watch?v=HAOgYDvculQ

_One night to be confused_

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had a promise paid_

_four hands and then away_

(Uma noite para estar confuso…Uma noite para acelerar a verdade…

Nós tínhamos uma promessa cumprida…Quatro mãos e então o afastamento)

Ele se sentia realmente confuso. Talvez Sweets tivesse razão. Talvez a Tomografia mostrasse a realidade. Talvez a Cam estivesse certa. Talvez ele não a amasse realmente. Talvez... Uma palavra que mudava o rumo de duas vidas. Booth abriu a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja. Seguiu até a sala, ligou a TV e ficou mudando os canais, sem prestar atenção a nenhum. Só conseguia pensar em quando tudo mudou...

Booth disse a tão famosa frase: "Eu amo você". E então o choque. Temperance ficou estática por alguns segundos, que para ambos, pareceu uma eternidade. E ele se viu num dilema, teria estragado tudo ? Então ele fez algo inesperado, completou a frase... "como uma amiga". Ele não devia ter voltado atrás e completado a frase. Foi um ato covarde. Devia ter mantido o que disse, mas não o fez. E agora ele não podia culpá-la por se afastar.

Temperance não está acostumada a lidar com um Booth inseguro. Ela não soube o que dizer na hora... e nem depois... E isso o estava matando. Ele preferia que ela tivesse dito que não o amava, era melhor do que viver nessa dúvida e angústia... Ela se afastou porque o ama, ou ela se afastou porque não o ama ? Será que eu algum dia Booth conseguiria descobrir ?

_Both under influence_

_we had divine sense_

_To know what to say_

_Mind as a razorblade_

(Ambos sob influencia, tínhamos sensibilidade divina para saber o que falar .Mentes como lâminas)

Eles eram melhores amigos, nunca tiveram problemas para conversar. Deviam partilhar seus segredos e se ajudar, mas nos últimos tempos isso tinha ficado em segundo plano. Havia apenas conversas curtas, olhares, desconforto. Tudo mudou depois da cirurgia. Booth gostaria de poder voltar no tempo… e se declarar a ela antes da operação. Quando segurou sua mão, naquele corredor de hospital, quando pediu a ela que tivesse o filho deles, se ele não sobrevivesse, ali ele devia ter se declarado, mas não o fez, e agora talvez fosse tarde. Talvez...

Booth suspirou e desligou a TV. Resolveu tomar um banho, quem sabe a água lavasse sua alma e levasse esses pensamentos embora e ele conseguisse finalmente dormir, mais do que três horas por noite.

_To call for hands of above_

_to lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_for me, no_

(Pedir por ajuda de cima, Depender disto. Não pode ser bom o suficiente... Para mim, não.)

Booth pensava, podia só esperar que as coisas se resolvessem, mas será que ele conseguia ? Cinco anos era tempo demais para se esperar por alguém ? Não, não por ela. Booth fechou os olhos. A idéia de mandar os pensamentos embora com a água tinha sido furada, e ele desligou o chuveiro. Ele se vestiu, mas não para dormir, e sim para sair. Booth não parou para pensar, pois se o fizesse, desistiria. Seguia apenas um impulso.

Ele ligou o carro e saiu pela escuridão da noite. As ruas quase vazias seguiam diante de seus olhos, mas ele não via. Tudo o que ele via era o rosto dela. Os olhos azuis brilhantes, o sorriso tímido.

_One night of magic rush_

_The start of simple touch_

_One night to push and scream_

_and __then relief_

(Uma noite de mágica confusão. O início do simples toque. Uma noite para insistir e gritar...E então, alívio)

Temperance se assustou ao ouvir o som da campainha. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio na parede da cozinha: 11:45 p.m. Muito tarde para qualquer visita. Até mesmo de um namorado, coisa que ela não tinha há bastante tempo. Ela se aproximou da porta, sentindo-se uma boba por sentir medo. Se não fosse alguém conhecido, o porteiro a teria avisado. Apertou o nó do roupão e abriu a porta. Seu coração deu um salto ao vê-lo.

_ Booth ?! Aconteceu alguma coisa ? – ela perguntou estranhando o fato dele não ter ligado antes.

_ Sim... Quero dizer, não. Nenhum caso novo, pelo menos. – ele gaguejou passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Posso entrar ?

_ Claro ! – ela se afastou, dando passagem a ele.

Ele parou de repente no corredor e ela esbarrou nele, ao tentar fechar a porta.

_ Eu... – ela começou a se afastar. – Vou me vestir e já volto...

Temperance sentiu a mão dele na sua e estremeceu com o leve toque. Booth percebeu e a segurou com mais força, impedindo-a de se afastar em direção ao quarto, enquanto terminava de fechar a porta com o pé. Ele não desviou os olhos dos dela. Precisava saber a resposta, e se ele a deixasse falar, ela com certeza ia conseguir fugir do assunto. Não podia deixá-la falar.

Ele a puxou pela mão e a fez sentar-se no sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado, sem soltá-la. Temperance o encarava, o olhar confuso. Booth acariciou seu rosto e se aproximou devagar. Ao percebê-la prender o fôlego, sorriu. Então era verdade, ela ao menos o desejava, pois ele podia sentir a pulsação dela acelerada de encontro a sua mão, o rosto aos poucos sendo tingido de vermelho, os olhos azuis escurecendo e ficando ainda mais brilhantes.

_ Booth, o que você... – ela começou a perguntar.

Ele roçou os lábios dela com os seus, fazendo-a suspirar. Temperance fechou os olhos e se calou. Sentiu quando ele a puxou para mais perto, um braço em volta de sua cintura, outro em sua nuca e não resistiu mais. Ela subiu as mãos pelo peito dele e o abraçou pelo pescoço enquanto ele a beijava novamente, dessa vez com maior intensidade.

Vozes em sua cabeça lhe diziam para parar, para empurrá-lo, para se afastar dele. Ele provavelmente estava bêbado e aquilo era errado, mas quando sentiu a língua dele passar por entre seus lábios, tornando o beijo mais erótico, o toque da mão dele descendo por seu pescoço, por suas costas, Temperance não conseguiu ser tão objetiva e apenas o apertou mais contra si, sentindo as fortes batidas de seu coração.

Os beijos seguiram vorazes, cada um praticamente devorando a boca um do outro, suas línguas numa batalha silenciosa e sensual. Booth, num gesto ousado, enfiou a mão pela abertura do roupão, descobrindo os seios nus e fazendo-a estremecer ao esfregar os mamilos com os dedos. Esperou que ela fosse impedi-lo de continuar, mas ela apenas afastou a boca da dele e olhou fundo em seus olhos.

_ Só preciso que me responda uma coisa, Booth... – ela sussurrou segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos. – Você não está bêbado, está ?

Ele sorriu.

_ Não. – ele sussurrou de volta.

Temperance sorriu de volta e desfez o nó do roupão, deixando que ele deslizasse por seus ombros. Booth ficou encantado com os seios perfeitos e a puxou para seu colo, beijando-a novamente e acariciando ambos os seios com as mãos. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás quando os lábios dele deslizaram por seu pescoço, indo em direção aos seios. Booth abriu os lábios sobre um mamilo, circundou-o com a língua e ela gemeu baixinho. Ele a encarou, achando-a mais linda do que nunca, totalmente entregue aos seus carinhos.

Booth a puxou pelos quadris, fazendo-a sentir o estado em que ele se encontrava. Ao sentir a ereção dele pressionando contra seu sexo, ela gemeu e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_ Vamos para o meu quarto...

Booth sorriu. Ela estava em fogo, quase pronta para fazer o que ele lhe pedisse. Ele terminou de abrir seu roupão e desceu uma das mãos, enfiou entre as coxas dela, tocando seu sexo. Temperance mordeu o lábio. Booth acariciou seu clitóris devagar e depois deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela, fazendo-a agarrar seus ombros e ofegar. Ele aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido.

_ Não antes de confirmar uma coisa... Vai ter que responder uma pergunta também, Temperance...

Temperance o encarou confusa. Booth beijou seu pescoço, seu colo, os seios e desceu beijando as coxas roliças. Ela gemeu quando os lábios dele alcançaram seu clitóris. Ele o acariciou com a língua e ela gemeu indefesa. Booth continuou acariciando-a até que ela pediu que ele parasse.

_ Por favor, Booth ! Eu preciso saber... Qual pergunta ? – ela sussurrou.

Ele se ergueu e a encarou nos olhos.

_ Você me ama ? – ele perguntou baixinho.

Sentiu quando ela se retesou em seus braços, os olhos arregalados pelo pânico, mas ele a segurou com firmeza, impedindo-a de se afastar. Temperance o encarou, pois não tinha outra escolha. Seus olhos castanhos eram tão sinceros e queridos. Ela sabia que não podia viver sem ele. Não conseguia ficar sem vê-lo, sem ouvir sua voz, sem seu sorriso charmoso. Estava ali, nua nos braços dele, sentindo um desejo louco, que nunca sentiu por nenhum outro homem. Seria isso o amor ?

Booth percebeu a luta que ela travava com suas dúvidas internas. Suas inseguranças. Ele acariciou seu rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Eu amo você... Eu morreria por você... Eu mataria por você...

Temperance deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Ela acariciou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos. Booth prendeu a respiração enquanto aguardava. Ela o puxou e o beijou. Depois encostou sua testa na dele.

_ Sim. Eu amo você ! Mais do que qualquer coisa, Booth !

Ela ficou encantada com o sorriso radiante que viu surgir no rosto dele. Booth a pegou no colo e seguiu rapidamente com ela para o quarto.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita. Ele a colocou deitada sobre o colchão e a acariciou novamente. Temperance esticou os braços e começou a despi-lo com pressa. Quando ela o puxou para si novamente ele abriu suas pernas com o joelho e deslizou para dentro dela, amando-a com loucura. Os movimentos foram se acelerando e eles atingiram o orgasmo juntos.

Muito tempo depois, Booth deslizou para o lado e a abraçou com força. Temperance apoiou o rosto no peito dele e começou a ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Ela sorriu e começou a cantar baixinho:

Ten days of perfect tunes

The colors red and blue

We had a promise made

we were in love

(Dez dias de sinfonia perfeita... As cores vermelha e azul...Tínhamos uma promessa feita...Estávamos apaixonados)

Booth sorriu e a acompanhou, pois também conhecia a música, a música deles...

To call for hands of above

to lean on

Wouldn't be good enough

for me, no

(Pedir por ajuda de cima, Depender disto. Não pode ser bom suficiente... Para mim, não.)

And you, you knew the hand of the devil

And you, kept us awake with wolves teeth

sharing different heartbeats

in one night

(E você, você conhecia a mão do diabo. E você, nos manteve despertos com dentes de lobos

Compartilhando diferentes batidas do coração Em uma noite)

To call for hands of above

to lean on

Wouldn't be good enough

for me, no

(Pedir por ajuda de cima, Depender disto. Não pode ser bom suficiente...Para mim, não.)

**FIM**


End file.
